Nachts im Hauptquartier
by Passerculi
Summary: Sirius versucht vergeblich einen ruhigen Abend alleine im Hauptquartier zu verbringen. Eine noch unvollständige Sammlung einiger OS, bei denen Sirius jedesmal um seinen Abend gebracht wird, so oder so.
1. Chapter 1

Es war schon spät als Sirius alleine im Salon saß und ein Glas Weintrank. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er wie die rote Flüssigkeit an den glatten, unberührten Wänden des Glases leckte. Wären nicht Ferien und Harry und die ganzen Weasleys da, würde er hier nicht mit einem Glas sondern mit einer Flasche sitzen. Er schnaubte. Es war nicht seine Art sich selbst zu bemitleiden, aber er hatte gehofft, da er aus Askaban raus war, würde er _bis zu einem gewissen Grad_ frei sein. Ihm war voll und ganz bewusst gewesen, dass es lange dauern würde, bis er wieder ein freier Mann war – wenn es überhaupt passieren würde – aber gleich wieder eingesperrt zu werden, in dem Haus, in dem er schon einmal sechzehn Jahre lang eingesperrt war… lieber wäre er wieder auf der Flucht gewesen, draußen immerhin. Gerne hätte er wieder den Wind im Haar (im Fell würde durchaus reichen), die Sonne auf der Haut und den frischen Geruch nach einem Regenschauer in der Nase. Stattdessen kroch der modrige Geruch seines Elternhauses in seine Nase.

„Sirius, was machst du denn noch hier?"

Er drehte sich um und erblickte Fred und George. „Das könnte ich auch fragen. Molly schläft demnach?" er grinste. Er mochte die zwei.

Sie grinsten ihn völlig identisch an und antworteten gleichzeitig: „Ja."

„Also was sucht ihr mitten in der Nacht hier?"

„Wir haben zu erst gefragt!" empörte sich Fred.

„Es ist mein Haus." Gab Sirius zurück und sah die beiden abwechselnd mit hochgezogener Braue an.

George seufzte. „Na schön, wir wollten noch mal ein paar Sachen mitgehen lassen für unsere Scherzartikel. Aber sag's Mum nicht!" fügte er flehend hinzu.

Sirius lachte bellend auf. „Für wen haltet ihr mich denn? Wenn ihr denkt, dass ich eure genialen Ideen eurer Mutter verrate, die diese dann vereitelt?"

„Du findest das genial?" Freds Augen leuchteten und die beiden kamen näher. „Ernsthaft?"

„Vollkommen ernst." Sirius nickte. „Ich wünschte ich wäre schlau genug gewesen so was zu entwickeln. Harry hatte mir von dem Würgzungentoffee erzählt."

Fred und George lachten leise auf Grund der Erinnerung. „Schlau genug wärst du bestimmt!"

Er legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Nahh vielleicht, aber mit Sicherheit nicht fleißig genug. Was habt ihr so vor?" er nahm einen Schluck Wein.

Die Brüder sahen sich verstohlen an, als ob sie darüber berieten, ob sie es ihm sagen sollten. „Also, bei den ZAG-Prüfungen-" begann George.

„Wir wissen noch nicht bei welchen genau." Warf Fred ein.

„Wollen wir eine Kostprobe unserer Feuerwerkskörper geben." Die beiden grinsten.

„Ihr wollt eine Prüfung sprengen?" er war beeindruckt. Da gehörte ganz schön viel Mut dazu. _Übermut trifft's wohl besser, aber die Idee ist genial!_ „Dafür fliegt ihr aber von der Schule!" Irgendwie sagte die kleine erwachsene Seite in ihm, dass er sie darüber ‚aufklären' musste.

„Wortwörtlich!" grinsten beide ihn an.

Sirius war perplex und musste ziemlich verwirrt geschaut haben, denn das Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wir wollen die Schule gar nicht wieder sehen." Wieder hatte George begonnen.

„Wir schwingen uns einfach auf unsere Besen und fliegen von allein von der Schule-"

„- ehe Umbrigde das übernimmt."

„Ihr seid vollkommen bescheuert!" gab Sirius baff seine Antwort. Er begann zu grinsen. „Warum um alles in der Welt sind James und ich da nicht drauf gekommen?"

Alle drei lachten. Fred und George berichteten von ihren Streichen und Sirius erzählte von ihm und James' Eskapaden.

„Harry meinte er hätte die Karte der Rumtreiber von euch?" gespannt beobachtete Sirius die beiden, die ihm mittlerweile gegenüber saßen.

„Jaah, wir haben sie in unserem ersten Jahr von Filch abgezogen." Mit selbstzufriedenem Grinsen lehnte Fred sich zurück.

„Ach ja, die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone – was sind wir ihnen dankbar!" sinnierte George. Wieder einmal agierten die Zwillinge identisch. Ihre Minen wurden nachdenklich und dann bekamen sie große Augen.

„Harry nennt dich in den Briefen doch manchmal Tatze!" rief Fred aus.

Der Hausherr grinste schelmisch. „Die Rumtreiber haben in euch würdige Nachfolger bekommen!" er prostete ihnen zu.


	2. Angenehme Gesellschaft

_So zu sagen das zweite Kapitel :) Nichts besonderes, das ist mur nur gerade so in den Sinn gekommen, außerdem find ich die beiden zusammen süß^^_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich freue mich über Reviews und/oder Wünsche, wen Sirius noch so alles treffen soll, Nachts im Hauptquartier._ :)

* * *

><p>Gemächlich begab sich Sirius hinauf in den Salon, ein Glas und eine Flasche Rotwein vor sich her schwebend. <em>Noch mal werden mir die zwei wohl nicht über den Weg laufen.<em> Es war wirklich nett gewesen, mit ihnen zu reden, aber er mochte die Stunden abends alleine. So ganz an die Nähe von Menschen hatte er sich immer noch nicht gewöhnt.

Als er den Salon betrat stöhnte er innerlich auf – jemand saß vor dem leise knisternden Kamin. _Wer zum…?_ Er trat einige Schritte in den Raum hinein und seine unausgesprochene Frage wurde beantwortet. Mit einem erschrockenen Quieken fuhr der braune Lockenkopf herum.

„Hermine was machst du denn noch hier?" fragte er ruhig. Beunruhigt stellte er fest, dass ihre Augen etwas gerötet schienen, allerdings könnte er sich in diesem schwachen rot-flackernden Licht auch täuschen.

„Ich –Ich hab nur…es…" sie brachte kein vernünftigen Satz heraus und schien durch den Wind. Statt es noch einmal mit einer Antwort zu versuchen streckte sie ihm einen Brief entgegen.

Er ließ die Flasche und das Glas auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa landen und nahm Hermine den Brief ab. Er überflog ihn rasch und das Wesentliche hatte er schnell begriffen: Viktor, mit dem sie anscheinend eine Fernbeziehung geführt hatte, hatte diese, wenn es ihm auch nicht leicht gefallen war, beendet.

„Hermine," seine Stimme war sanft und ruhig, ebenso ruhig schritt er um das Sofa herum und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „so abgedroschen das klingt, das Leben geht weiter." Er legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß." Sie hatte sich wieder ein wenig gefasst. „Es überrascht mich auch nicht wirklich, ich hatte selbst schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber… ich weiß nicht mal warum es mich so mit nimmt. Eigentlich bin ich am Anfang ja nur mit Viktor zum Ball gegangen, um Ron eifersüchtig zu machen…" sei seufzte und lehnte sich an den überraschte Sirius an.

„Dann lass Ron irgendwie durch blicken, dass du nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen bist!" er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Nein, dann müsste ich mir eine Niederlage ihm gegenüber eingestehen und mir anhören, dass er das von Anfang an gewusst hätte." Trotzig zog sie die Nase hoch.

Sirius lachte und das Mädchen sah mit großen braunen Bambiaugen zu ihm auf. „Hermine, du bist die klügste junge Hexe die ich kenne," mit einem gewissen Amüsement bemerkte er wie sie rot wurde. „aber auch die perfektionistischste und sturste!" führte er seinen Satz zu ende, woraufhin sie den Kopf hängen ließ. „Glaub mir," seine Stimme war leise, ruhig und tief, als er ihr eine Hand an die Wange legte und sie so dazu brachte ihn an zu sehen. „irgendwann wird Ron merken was er an dir hat! Und selbst wenn es mit ihm nicht klappen sollte, wirst du jemanden finden."

Dankbar lächelte sie zu ihm hoch. „Danke Sirius!" sie überlegte einen Moment, dann grinste sie schelmisch, wie er es eigentlich nicht von ihr erwartet hätte. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir?" fragte sie ihn, während sie ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

Wieder musste er lachen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich in diesem Haus die Frau fürs leben finde, geschweige denn, dass ich dafür überhaupt reif genug bin!" einen kurzen Augenblick. „Aber ich werde immer hier sein." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und brachte sie dann auch zum lachen.

Sie lehnte an ihm und sah an die Decke. „Ich denke ich werde Ron gar nichts sagen. Ich denke, er wird es mit der Zeit so wie so vergessen."

„So wie ich Ron bisher kennen gelernt habe ja." Kommentierte Sirius ihren Plan.

„Sirius?" sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ja?" irgendwie gefiel ihm ihre Aussprache seines Namens.

„Erzähl mir ein paar von deinen Weibergeschichten!"

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit der zurückhaltenden Hermine gemacht?" mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs (vor lehnen konnte er sich nicht, Hermine lag an seiner linken Schulter und auf seinem linken Arm) beförderte er ein volles Glas Wein in seine rechte Hand.

„Darf ich probieren?" fragte das Mädchen in seinen Armen neugierig.

Wieder lachte er bellend auf, wenn auch nicht so laut, wie er es gern getan hätte. „Weißt du, ich mochte dich ja schon immer, aber du wirst mir gerade mit jedem Satz sympathischer! Wehe du verpetzt mich an Molly, sie würde mich töten!" _Endlich ist sie mal was sie ist – ein ganz normaler Teenager._ Er reichte ihr das Glas und sie nippte daran, nur um gleich das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Bäh ist das…herb!" sie reichte ihm das Glas zurück und streckte die Zunge raus. „Bäh!"

Er grinste. „Ich hätte dir vielleicht sagen sollen, dass es ein trockener Wein ist… Ich hab auch noch irgendwo einen süßen, der dürfte dir schmecken."

„Verschieben wir die Weinprobe auf ein andermal." Sie zog eine Decke, die am Fußende des Sofas lag näher zu sich und kuschelte in die Decke und an seine linke Seite. „Jetzt erzähl, ich hab keine Zeit Erfahrungen zu machen, ich muss mir deine anhören und sie über tragen!"

„Wenn das so ist…" Sirius begann zu erzählen und Hermine unterbrach ihn nur gelegentlich, um entweder eine Frage zu stellen oder eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu machen. Als sie die Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte schickte Sirius sie ins Bett.

Selbst müde geworden machter er sich auch auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Auch wenn er wieder keinen Abend für sich gehabt hatte, war es doch angenehm gewesen.


	3. Unruhige Gedanken

Da Sirius die letzten zwei Abende im Salon keine Ruhe gefunden hatte, wollte er sich heute in die Küche setzten. In Gedanken schritt er die Treppe hinab. Eigentlich mochte er die Zwillinge ja. Hermine mochte er auch. Aber den ganzen Tag war er von Menschen umgeben, wenigstens am Abend wollte er ein wenig Zeit für sich haben. Am Treppenabsatz strich ihm Krummbein um die Füße, er ging in die Knie.

„Na du?" raunte er leise und kraulte dem Kater den Kopf und lächelte. „Du bist der schlauste Kater den ich kenne." Er überlegte einen Moment. „Und gehörst der schlausten Hexe die ich kenne. Los, geh zu ihr!" er stand wieder auf und schlich am Portrait seiner Mutter vorbei. Die Küchentür war einen spalt offen und Licht fiel in den dunklen, staubigen Flur. Leise Stimmen drangen aus dem inneren, Sirius spähte hinein und sah Molly am Tisch sitzen, während Arthur vor ihr stand.

„…Sorgen um Percy." Klagte Mrs. Weasley leise und stützte verzweifelt die Stirn in die Hand.

„Es geht ihm so weit ganz gut." Beruhigen strich ihr Mann ihr über den Rücken. „Ich sehe ihn ja ab und an im Ministerium, er sieht ganz gut aus." Auch wenn er es sicherlich versucht hatte, selbst Sirius hörte den bitteren Unterton in seiner Stimme heraus.

„Aber er ignoriert dich! Er ignoriert uns! Seine eigenen Eltern!" Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Shh Molly." Arthur setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie einfach nur in den Arm. Es lag so viel in dieser Geste. Zuneigung. Trost. Freundschaft. Nähe. Und Liebe. „Wir waren immer so stolz auf Percy! Dass er so vernünftig ist." Unternahm Arthur einen schwachen Versuch.

„Was haben wir falsch gemacht? Fragte Molly und stand abrupt auf. „Unser einer Sohn verleumdet uns, zwei machen einfach ein Geschäft auf-"

„Sie sind eben genauso stur wie ihre Eltern." Wieder legte er ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich habe auch alle Beförderungsangebote abgelehnt, weil ich eben unbedingt etwas mit Muggeln machen wollte. Und du hast mich trotzdem geheiratet."

Molly lächelte schwach. „Du hast Recht." Sie gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Danke. Ich weiß auch warum ich dich geheiratet habe." Arthur lächelte auch.

„Das freut mich zu hören." Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und Sirius fiel auf, dass er noch nie etwas Ähnliches bei den beiden gesehen hatte.

_Liegt vermutlich an der Großfamilie. Freizeit und Privatsphäre gibt's da wahrscheinlich nicht._

Als sie sich wieder küssten, diesmal länger, schlich Sirius die Treppe wieder hoch. _Vielleicht könnte ich doch in den Salon…ohne Wein…_ im ersten Stock, in dem sich die Schlafzimmer der ‚Kinder' lagen. Sirius glaubte, ein neugieriges Augenpaar aus einer Tür zu sehen, die allerdings schnell verschwanden und die Tür schloss sich.

Der Salon war leer, noch.

Seine Gedanken fanden aber keine Ruhe. Er dachte an Molly und Arthur, die schon so lange zusammen, ja sogar verheiratet waren. _Und fünf, nein, sieben oder? Sieben Kinder zusammen haben. Ob ich auch noch jemanden finden werde?_

Wie er Hermine gestern Abend ausführlich erzählt hatte, wenige Frauen waren es nicht gewesen, aber nur wenige hatten ihm etwas bedeutet. Seine erste feste Freundin, er war wirklich in sie verliebt gewesen aber gut, das hatte sich nach einiger Zeit einfach totgelaufen, wie die meisten Beziehungen in diesem Alter. Und Lily. Mit ihr war er nie zusammen gewesen, auch nicht in sie verliebt, aber er hatte sie sehr gemocht und hätte sie sich nicht für James entschieden – nein hätte er gewiss nicht gesagt.

_Und Hermine macht sich mit ihren fünfzehn Jahren schon _Sorgen_. _

Bisher hatte er nicht einmal das Bedürfnis nach einer festen Bindung gehabt. Jetzt hätte er gerne eine. Ob sie dann für immer halten würde, das stand auf einem anderen Blatt, aber eine _haben_ das würde ihm gefallen. _Diese Geborgenheit, das wäre schön…obwohl, endlich wieder raus kommen, frei sein…ob Hagrid noch mein Motorrad hat? Geborgenheit und Freiheitsdrang…das ist ambivalent. Aber vielleicht lässt es sich doch irgendwie zusammenführen…_

Er seufzte. Was gäbe er jetzt für die Flasche Wein aus der Küche?


	4. Mit dem Latein am Ende

Zufrieden saß Sirius in der nächtlichen Küche, die Füße auf dem Tisch, auf dem eine Weinflasche stand, abgelegt und ein Glas mit vergorenem Traubensaft in der Hand, den Stuhl in alter Gewohnheit auf die Hinterbeine gekippt.

„Sieh an, ein Säufer." Schnarrte es von der Tür her.

_Nein! _Dachte Sirius. _Nein, nicht er! Alle bloß nicht Snape!_ „In vino veritas (_Im Wein liegt die Wahrheit_) , lateinisches Sprichwort."

„Dosis facit venenum, (_Die Dosis macht das Gift_) Paracelsus, dritte defensio, 1538."

_Wenn du denkst, dass ich mit meinem Latein am Ende bin, hast du dich geschnitten! _Finster sah er zu dem Tränkemeister rüber. „Dum spiro spero, (_Solange ich atme, hoffe ich_) Cicero." [hofft er nicht an dem Gift zu sterben]

„Man kann die Erfahrung nicht früh genug machen, wie entbehrlich man in der Welt ist, Goethe." Ein hämisches Lächeln machte sich auf den dünnen Lippen breit.

„Möge ich leben, so lange ich will und es wollen, so lange ich lebe, (leicht abgewandelter) keltischer Trinkspruch." Er prostete Snape zu und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

„Cui bono (_Wem nützt es?_)?" schnaubte Sirius' Gegner.

„Egoisten sind wir alle, der eine mehr, der andere weniger. Der eine lässt seinen Egoismus nackend laufen, der andere hängt ihm ein Mäntelchen um. August Friedrich Ferdinand von Kotzebue." Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete gespannt seinen Gegner.

„Das Gewissen macht uns alle zu Egoisten. Oscar Wilde." Der in schwarz gekleidete Mann verschränkte die Arme.

Sirius schnaubte. „Muss toll für deine Schüler sein einen egoistischen Lehrer zu haben." Murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, doch Snape verstand es natürlich trotzdem. Lauter ergänzte er dann: „Demütigung bzw. geistige Unterdrückung durch verständnislose und egozentrische Lehrer tut schweren, untilgbaren Schaden im kindlichen Gemüte, der gar oft das spätere Leben verhängnisvoll beeinflusst.  
>Albert Einstein<em>." <em>

„Erwachsen werden_ bedeutet, seine Illusionen zu verlieren, Unbekannt." Die schwarzen Augen ruhten ruhig und kalt auf Sirius._

„_Ein großer Mensch ist, wer sein Kinderherz nicht verliert! Mencius." Er nippte wieder an seinem Wein._

„_Du erstaunst mich Black. Das ist lächerlich. Und; _Durch nichts bezeichnen die Menschen mehr ihren Charakter als durch das, was sie lächerlich finden. Wieder Goethe." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Wie lächerlich und weltfremd ist der, der sich über irgendetwas wundert, das im Leben vorkommt. Marcus Aurelius." Und wieder gönnte er sich einen Schluck Wein.

„Ein Mann, der einem Hut hinterherläuft, ist nicht halb so lächerlich wie ein Mann, der einer Frau hinterherläuft. Gilbert Keith Chesterton – wenn wir schon bei ‚lächerlich' sind."

„Für den Mann ist jede Frau ein Rätsel, dessen Lösung er bei der nächsten sucht. Jeanne Moreau."

„Ein kluger Mann macht nicht alle Fehler selbst. Er gibt auch anderen eine Chance. Winston Churchill."

Sirius leckte sich über die Lippen. Langsam musste er immer mehr nach denken, bis ihm ein passendes Zitat einfiel. _Ich musste ja damit anfangen…_ „Ein Experte ist ein Mann, der hinterher genau sagen kann, warum seine Prognose nicht gestimmt hat. Auch Churchill." Er strich sich müde über das Gesicht.

Snape wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als seine Rechte kurz zu seinem linken Arm zuckte. „Ich muss gehen."

Sirius taxierte ihn noch einen Moment und nickte ihm knapp zu. „Du brauchst nur Zeit zum Nachdenken Schniefelus." Er grinste und nahm wieder einen Schluck.

Snape schnaubte wieder. „Wenn du nicht aufgeben willst, dann werden wir das bei Gelegenheit fortsetzen." Der schwarze Umhang verschwand wehend aus der Küche und Sirius hörte die Tür leise ins Schloss fallen. Er seufzte. _Erholsam war das nicht, aber immerhin hatte ich meinen Wein. _Er erhob sich und verstaute Flasche und Glas mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. _Ich denke, ich greife doch wieder auf den Salon zurück…_


End file.
